Nightmares
by loveeleventhdoctor
Summary: After her first adventure aboard the TARDIS, seven year old Amelia Pond has a nightmare, and seeks out her hero to comfort her. 11/Amy FRIENDSHIP! AU.


**Hey**

**ok this is pretty important to the storyline; just presume that the Doctor came back after five minutes for Amelia Pond.**

**Not beta'd, just been sitting on ny laptop waiting for me to be bothered to post it for several days...**

**Disclaimer; You may possibly have noticed that the BBC owns Doctor Who. I, unfortunately, an=m in no way whatsoever, part of the BBC. Thus, I don't own Doctor Who... I have a sonic screwdriver and a cookie jar though!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Slipping through the seemingly endless corridors of the TARDIS, the wonderful, living time machine that had literally just become her home, seven year-old Amelia Pond searched for the door to the one place she wanted to be; the Doctors bedroom.<p>

Only a few minutes ago, she'd woken up in a strange new bed, after the Doctor had taken her on her first adventure aboard the TARDIS.

There had been scary monsters, and even though he had assured her they were more scared of him than she was of them (_"That's what people always say." "Amelia Pond, when have I ever been people?"_), they'd run, and she'd fallen behind. Scared, she'd wandered for what felt like hours, dodging the terrifying monsters and searching for her friend, before collapsing in a tired heap. When he'd found her, she was crying, and he'd carried the young girl onto the TARDIS and into her room, where she had fallen into a fitful sleep, then later woken up and panicked.

The young Scot finally reached a door, and hesitantly opened it, fearing what was inside.

The Doctor lay sprawled on the bed underneath the blankets, sweating heavily in his sleep and frowning.

He murmured something under his breath, his face contorted in pain, or loss.

"No, mhnfy, don't go!" the sleeping Time Lord cried.

Amelia rapped on the door, her eyes wide with worry for her friend, and the Doctor shot up, eyes and hair wild.

His eyes softened when he saw her, and he smiled.

"Hello Pond! Something wrong?" he asked, sounding cheery, even though they both knew that it was just an act. The young girl decided to oblige him, ignoring the lie.

"I had a nightmare." she told him, sniffing slightly. He shifted over on the bed so there was room for the girl under the covers.

"So did I, Pond. Tell me about yours, and it won't be as scary, then." the girl smiled at him hesitantly, and climbed into the bed. He wrapped an arm around her young frame, hugging her to his chest to comfort her as she began.

"It was the crack in my wall.." that simple sentence was enough to make her clutch the Time Lord's

clothes in fear. Tightening his grip slightly, the Doctor began to run his fingers through her fiery red hair, just above her shoulders in length.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"There were voices in my head, like before you closed it." Amelia buried her head in the Time Lord's chest, scared.

"What did they say?" the Doctor queried, his curiosity aroused.

"'The Pandorica will Open, and Silence will fall.'" she quoted. Both child and Time Lord frowned at that. "That's what it said most. There were other voices, but they weren't really as scary." she gave him a small smile.

"What was your nightmare about?' she asked innocently, changing the subject.

"Just an old memory, from when I was a different man." he told her, smiling sadly as he thought of the Master.

"Want to talk about it?" asked the Scot, snuggling up to the Time Lord, in a wordless gesture of offered comfort.

"No, Pond. You need to sleep, anyway." he exclaimed, but stopped short when he saw the expression on his young companions face.

"I don't want to go back to my room. It's scary when I'm alone." she told him, a solitary tear escaping her eye. He stayed frozen for a few moments, before smiling in the way the seven year old girl had come to idolise.

"Then, Pond, if you're having nightmares, and I'm having nightmares, maybe the best thing to do is to sleep in the same bed, see if that gets rid of the bad dreams." he said it jovially, in a half-joking way, but sounded slightly hopeful, as though he didn't truly want to be alone.

"Okay." was all Amelia said, before giving the Time Lord a quick hug of thanks, slipping the rest of the way under the covers she had somehow initiated herself into, and falling asleep immediately.

Lying back down and closing his eyes, the Doctor soon followed suit.

Neither of them had nightmares that night.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note; hope you enjoyed it... it's probably just me, or is the Doctor acting a bit like a pedo? It wasn't intentional, I swear, it <strong>**just happened...I'm so weird like that. It's ****just meant to be sort of fluffy, even though I most certainly do not ship 11/Amy, _Amelia_ Pond is awesome.** (There's a difference between _Amy and Amelia; _Amelia is the kid, Amy's the adult.)


End file.
